


Ghost stories

by Frenchibi



Series: Phantom AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Phantom of the Opera AU, Phantom!Oikawa, Singer!Iwa, Singer!Makki, take this as an intro of sorts :'D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: Hajime tilts his head a little to the side. "I've heard of him, yes. Didn't... didn't he die a few months ago? "Takahiro nods gravely. "He did. But it's the circumstances that have people stumped. They say he changed, towards the end. Started hearing voices at the Opera House, vanished for days at a time and barely spoke to his friends... and then they found his body, laid out on the stage, covered in flowers. No one knows what happened, but..."Takahiro pauses dramatically, leaning in a little closer and whispering his next words, forcing Hajime to lean in as well."...they say he fell victim tohim."





	Ghost stories

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for AGES and I haven't been feeling so great about my writing so - have this, for now.  
> I don't think I have the energy to make this a full fic, but I have a bunch of scenes written out that I'd like to post as little oneshots, I guess? So, yeah. (There are no Rules in fanfiction lmao)

"So... have you heard the stories?"

Hajime frowns at him. He's never been one to pay attention to gossip, really. "What stories?"

Takahiro gives him a cryptic look. "Do you know Kageyama Tobio? That prodigy singer? Young, dainty, pretty?"

Hajime tilts his head a little to the side. "I've heard of him, yes. Didn't... didn't he die a few months ago?"

Takahiro nods gravely. "He did. But it's the circumstances that have people stumped. They say he changed, towards the end. Started hearing voices at the Opera House, vanished for days at a time and barely spoke to his friends... and then they found his body, laid out on the stage, covered in flowers. No one knows what happened, but..."

Takahiro pauses dramatically, leaning in a little closer and whispering his next words, forcing Hajime to lean in as well.

"...they say he fell victim to _him_."

Hajime raises his eyebrows as he leans back in his seat, the carriage rattling them along the cobbled streets of Paris towards their destination.

"Him?" he asks, knowing Takahiro is building the suspense unnecessarily.

"Yes, _him_ ," Takahiro says darkly. "Him. The Phantom of the Opera."

Hajime scoffs before he can help himself.

"Really. _The Phantom of the Opera_."

Takahiro nods indignantly. "The Phantom is real, Iwa! He's running the entire Opera House from behind the scenes, pulling all the strings. If you're going to be working there, you'll find out soon enough!"

Hajime rolls his eyes at him. "Right. You know... fear is the easiest way to gain popularity. A few clever tricks, and the public is intrigued. Everyone comes flocking to your Opera House to see this so-called Phantom... It's not a bad business concept, really."

Takahiro sighs at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Your scepticism makes you incredibly boring, Iwa. No wonder you barely have any friends."

Hajime ignores him and turns his attention to the tiny carriage window, trying to catch a glimpse of the city as he passes through it.

Takahiro shrugs and crosses his legs again. "Well, this is a new start for you. I'll introduce you to a couple people if you want, but you're gonna have to try a little harder if you want to make acquaintances here. And you should - if this works out, you'll be staying a while."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com)
> 
> Lmk what you thought!! Is this interesting to you in any way or am I alone in screaming about this lmao


End file.
